Character sheet:Jericho
Name:Jericho Aliases:The cat prince Birthday:12/13/1990 Occupation:prince Motto:"Compassion chose the strong ones." Likes:Common cat things,playing tricks Dislikes:Swimming,being reminded of his past Alignment:Chaotic neutral Hobbies:Pulling tricks,thievery Species:Werecat Abilities:Werecat physiology ,gravity manipulation Interests:Easily entertained Origin:a long time ago in a village far way there was a civilization of cat people,in the village was a female cat person who was posed to marry the next head of the village.She ran away because she did not like him and couldn't handle the tension.She took a stroll out of the village and under a tree was a handsome young man with leaves covering his face. After seeing the man the girl hid because she had never seen a human due to the seclusion of the village,but then his hat feel off to reveal he had whiskers so he too was a cat and she breathed in relaxation. She walked up to the man and stole some of his tail fur,stealing fur from a persons tail is essentially a traditional form of consent for sex,if allowed it's consented but if not it was like rape.When this occured they had a child a few months later,the father left her and the child was due to it being an illegitamate child.This left her to care for the child,due to her being of royal blood he was treated as inferior but he was still loved by his mother. On his way back from school and even at his own home he was beaten up by bullies and even having some of his tail fur stolen.A few months later a rite of passage was set into motion which decided every cat's individual powers,his was shown to be the most powerful of all of them which suprised them all,even the elders who had watched.They came over to check if it was true but found some of his tail fur was stolen and was exposed for all to see,this suprised them further to know someone this powerful was raped and nobody would have noticed. Jericho was placed under 24 hour guard and was given the best possible tutor they had.Due to Jericho's love of other people and kindness he would tend to escape for periods of time to meet common people and make new friends,this led to him finding the people who stole his fur and promptly ran away.It was all in vain though as they caught up and started beating on him again untill a common female cat came by and saved him named Jessabell. She picked him up and asked where he would like to go and said the palace,this shocked her to know he would be of royal blood to go there,she did just so and put him in intensive care due to his weak physical consitution. The girl was taken into a room to be interrogated,she wasn't hurt too bad but Jericho woke up and saved her because they planned to kill her.She thanked him and they quickly became best friends.The girl left for school when he fell asleep,when he woke he asked his servants where she was and they told him so he waited for school to be over for her to come back,he grew impatient and decided to pick her up himself and it caused commotion to know a prince was visiting the slums,when he called out for her he quickly spotted her and asked if she wanted to come to the castle and play. Everyone looked in awe that a prince was asking a common girl to come to the castle as his lover but she had to deny,so instead he gave a little lick on the cheek to claim her as his lover and left.Everyone was still in shock a prince made the first move on a common girl.When he came back to the castle the news that the prince chose the common girl as a lover has spread like wildfire,when he met with his tutor they told him it would be hard to have a relationship with that girl,Jericho asked what it would take to overcome these obstacles and the tutor quickly came to like the kid as he saw a kernel of potential in him. The tutor taught him how to be clever and and mental intelligence,including the higher arts and philosophy,thus he became a trickster concerning his beloved and the public.So as Jericho wanted to know more about his beloved he decided to pick her up every day after school,since he was making no progress on that front he went for a different route.He went to her house and waited for her and her friends,he introduced himself to her friends who were all really kind and so was he,however as soon as he went to shake one of their hands he got licked on the cheek by on her friends,this made him flustered as he left for home. Due to him being treated with kids gloves his whole life the emotions he felt of flustered love was very confusing to him.His tutor taught him that this was love,the tutor who was loving person went to jessabel's house and told her and her friends to be more affectionate towards Jericho because he has never felt love before,the news horrified the girls and they pitied him.This made them rush to the castle while he was napping and slept on him.When he woke up and found his friends sleeping on him he became very shy about it,confused about it he asked them to leave and the tutor explained what he did and told him that if he didn't try hard in his love life he would lose the only thing he cared about so he decided to make his love for them public. After he proclaimed his love for them the elders told him it would make him unpopular among the other nobles to marry people of the lower class.He told them he was a mix of pure and and mixed blood so that would lead to powerful children.The elders liked the idea and decided to let him lead his love life the way he wanted to.He made it so they could live in his room in the castle.The girls loved him and slept on either side of him every night and when he went to sleep they cuddled him,every morning he would wake up to have women on both of his arms. Because Jericho wanted to meet Jessa's friends he went to see them so he visited their house again.The same thing happened to meet her parents but on the way he found a strange letter,it stated that if he didn't come to the forest at midnight they would kill the girls.This left him in shock as he followed their demands,when he came they demanded he send the guards back which did and sent them back 50 meters.He offered himself as an exchange for the girls.As they switched an assassin came to hurt the girls but Jericho flattened him with his powers,he ordered the guards to take the girls back and he massacred the assassins,getting blood all over him.As he came back home he simply went to bed covered in blood,the girls came in and licked all the blood off of him and spooned him in his sleep.